Dark
by gem1n12505
Summary: ALTERNATE UNIVERSE - Danny Williams is a teacher who wants to help one of his pupils. Kinks spanking and daddy issues with some spoken/dream incest fantasy. Will feature Steve, Chin and Kono. Please R&R, constructive criticism welcome.
1. Chapter 1

Izzy was thrilled with her new English teacher/Room tutor. She'd just started La Pietra School for Girls (well a few weeks ago) and settling in was proving difficult. She was finding some of the comments from the other girls hurtful. Living in Hawaii for over 7 years but had transferred from home tutoring to actual schooling so was struggling to fit in but Mr Williams kept asking if she was ok, if there was anything she needed explaining in more detail then to just ask him. Izzy had been assigned a mentor to help her with the transition but she was useless, in fact she was the one who started with the comments. 'Asking what a haole like her was doing at the best school in Hawaii? Did she come here on scholarship? Blah, blah, blah.' Izzy usually would just ignore it but it was approaching the anniversary of her mom's death and she was feeling pretty shitty.

It was the end of her 4th week and Izzy was looking forward to going home, her last lesson of the day was English with Mr Williams so that was good. She fancied him but then she knew every girl in her form did too. He had blonde hair swept back, sparkling blue eyes, what he lacked in height he made up for with his body. He was broad and his shirts were tight fitting so his muscles rippled across the fabric, making it impossible not to notice his body. Mr Williams was giving a lecture on creative writing and as he spoke his hands were moving, Izzy watched him intently wishing his hands were moving on her body, smiling to herself, she noticed him watching her. Blushing she looked away.

'Now, I want a piece of creative writing from each of you to be handed in by our next lesson. It can be on any topic you choose but I don't want it to be copied from anyone else and please keep it clean.' With that most of the girls giggled, Izzy looked around the room and shook her head, again she noticed Mr Williams watching her, she turned away. The rest of the lesson was quite quiet everyone working on their own 'masterpiece'. Izzy stared out the window, couldn't think what to write about. She knew it was to be her own work but on what? She picked her pen up and absent-mindedly started tapping it on the desk. Startled when she felt a hand on her shoulder, looking round she saw her teacher standing looking at her 'everything ok Izzy?'

'Erm, yeah sir. Why?'

He pulled up a seat and sat beside her 'you seem distracted Izzy and I know some of the girls have been giving you a hard time but I want you know you can come to me at any time and I'll sort it.' he said quietly

'I don't need a teacher fighting my battles sir.' Izzy said and looked out the window again

'Don't take an attitude with me young lady, I'm trying to help you.' came the reply in a low husky voice

Izzy shivered and looked at him 'sorry Mr Williams.'

He stood up 'because of your attitude Izzy, you can stay after school for detention.'

Izzy heard a load of sniggering and carried on staring out the window. The end of the lesson came and all the other girls shuffled out the classroom leaving Izzy alone with Mr Williams. He turned to the whiteboard and started writing on it, Izzy put her head on the desk and wished she was anywhere but here.

'Now Izzy I want you to write a piece on why you should not take attitude with your teacher.'

This wasn't how Izzy wanted to spend the first part of her Friday afternoon writing, when she could be going home, stopping off at the mall, shopping, eating, stripping into a bikini and going for a swim. She looked up to see Mr Williams was again watching her, he was sitting on the edge of his desk, arms crossed over his chest. 'You need to actually pick up your pen and use it Izzy.'

Izzy sighed, she'd now probably lost the only person who made her time at school bearable. Picking up the pen she started to write. She didn't know how long she spent writing but he did that sneak up on her trick and touched her, jumping Izzy's pen went flying out of her hand and hit him. 'Oh my god, I'm sorry Mr Williams I didn't mean to.'

He put his hand up to stop her and laughed 'it's fine, I should have realised not to walk up unannounced after the first time.' He pulled up a chair and sat down, picking up her work to read through it. Again Izzy looked out the window lost in the thoughts of the upcoming anniversary. 'I know it's tough being the new girl but I do want to help you in any way I can.'

Izzy swung her head round 'Sorry?'

He looked at her and realised she hadn't heard a word he'd said but she wasn't deliberately being rude. 'Ok, do you wanna tell me what's the matter Izzy, as I can't help you unless I know?'

'It's nothing sir. I'm tired and I wanna go home please?'

Danny Williams always knew when a woman was lying to him.

Walking home Izzy felt free for the first time that week. No school for a whole 2 days, no one in the house to bug her. She would raid the drinks cabinet get blind drunk and forget all that happened. Smiling to herself she thought about Mr Williams. Getting into the house she ran upstairs and stripped out of her uniform, hitting the shower before putting on a pair of shorts and vest. The house backed on to a private beach so Izzy grabbed some bacardi and a bottle of coke out of the fridge and headed onto the beach. Pouring herself a drink, wishing that life was different, knowing it would be if her mum was still alive, she knocked back the bacardi and coke and the taste made her shiver. Izzy went back into the house and grabbed a beach blanket to put down on the sand 'might as well be comfortable whilst getting drunk' she said to no one in particular. By 10pm Izzy had drunk the entire contents of bacardi and coke and was very drunk. Standing up the sky started spinning 'stop moving.' Izzy shouted staggering towards the ocean, feeling a hand on her waist she span round so fast she fell in a heap on the floor. Looking up she saw a familiar face looking down on her concerned. 'Izzy what are you doing?'

'Mr Williams what ya doing here?' Izzy slurred

'I had a feeling you were gonna do something incredibly stupid. Now get your ass in the house.' his voice low and husky and devoid of emotion

Izzy giggled 'can't stand up silly.'

Before she knew what happened he grabbed her arms and pulled her up so she was eye to eye with him 'I've seen you Izzy looking at me, I bet you touch yourself thinking about me don't you?'

Izzy looked at him 'no Mr Williams, that's a naughty thing to say'

'Get your ass inside the house now' with that he pushed her away from him towards the house.

'You don't live here sir.'

He smiled at her 'but you are going to invite me in Izzy.'

'I am?' she looked confused

'Yes, you are going to say Mr Williams come inside please.'

'I'm gonna say Mr Williams come inside please?'

'Thank you Izzy, now for the last time get your ass inside the house.' his voice was still low and husky

She stood there to protest when he picked her up and carried her into the house. 'Where are your parents?'

'I don't have, they don't, I mean I live with my brother but he's away all week on some exercise thing.' Izzy started to sober up fast

'So your alone?'

'Well yeah. I feel sick.' Izzy ran for the sink and retched

'Did you eat anything before you decided to have a one girl drinking session?'

She shook her head

'Lets rustle up some food then you and I young lady are going to have a little talk.'

Danny Williams knew how to cook and cooked up chicken breast with potatoes and salad. Izzy ate a little and pushed the plate to the side, she felt incredibly sick, her head was throbbing and Mr Williams kept watching her. 'Eat your dinner.'

'I don't feel well.'

'I don't care, I haven't cooked, for you to waste it.'

'You're not my daddy.'

He looked at her one eyebrow raised 'trust me Izzy, if I was your daddy, you would not be spending your Friday night's getting drunk. I thought we had spoke about your attitude earlier on. Looks like we are going to be having more than a little talk.'

'You can tell me off at school but you can't tell me off in my own home so get out.' Izzy stood up and had to brace her hands on the table as a wave of sickness overcame her.

'You really think you're in a fit state to argue with me Izzy?

'Mr Williams what do you want?'

'To help but I will not allow you to speak to me like that.'

Izzy sat down 'thank you for cooking but I don't feel well and I want to go to bed.'

'If you eat it will put a lining on your stomach and soak up the alcohol so you should start to feel better and before you go to bed we are going to have that talk. She sighed and ate more of the chicken and vegetables 'please don't make me eat anything else.' Izzy groaned. He smirked 'right upstairs if you can manage that on your own, brush your teeth, take a shower and get your pyjamas on then we will have that talk.'

Izzy struggled upstairs and had to crawl on the floor to the bathroom as the landing was spinning, she pulled herself up using the sink and threw up in it. She felt those damn hands on her again, moving her hair out of the way and putting the tap on to wash the sick away . 'I honestly didn't imagine I would be spending my Friday night cleaning up one of my students.' his voice sounded irritated

'I haven't asked you to do anything, in fact I told you to go and leave me alone.' Izzy tried to pull away from him but he pulled her tight 'if you don't stop it I swear I'll...brush your teeth and take a shower.' he walked out of the bathroom.

Izzy got out of the shower and grabbed a towel she did feel better, brushing her teeth she looked in the mirror and she looked like shit. She walked into her bedroom and dried herself off, finding a vest and shorts to put on. Realising it was nearly 1am she turned the light off and climbed into bed, the soft sheets enveloping nearly asleep the brightness of her light coming on disturbed her. 'What?'

'We haven't had that talk Izzy.' Mr Williams walked in dressed in just a pair of sweat pants. 'Can't it wait till tomorrow or later Sir?'

'No.' he sat down on the bed 'We will talk now. You will treat me with the respect I have earned. If you do not there will be consequences for your actions. Now because of your attitude that will cost you.'

'Cost me what? You expect me to pay money? Are you mad?' Izzy was tired, hungover and her teacher wasn't making any sense. He laughed 'Why would I want any money? No, what I want is something else. I want you to get out of bed and stand in front of me.'

'Erm, ok.' She got out and stood in front of him.

'Another thing my name is Danny, here you can address me as Danny but if you need to be punished then it will be Mr Williams or Sir understood?'

'Punished? Seriously, how am I going to be punished Danny?' Izzy was feeling seriously pissed off

He grabbed her arms and put her across his knees, pulling her shorts down and exposing her bare skin 'whoa what the fuck are you doing?'

'You kiss with a mouth like that? I told you for your attitude earlier on this is your punishment and you will address me as either Mr Williams or Sir? I was going to spank you 10 times Izzy but swearing? You have just increased it to 20.'

'You can't do this I'm a pupil of yours. Please don't.'

He stroked her ass cheeks gently 'as for me not being your daddy, is that what gets you off Izzy? Imagining me punishing you? Would that get you all hot and bothered calling me daddy?'

Izzy shivered involuntary at the thought; she'd never known her father, he wasn't on the scene when her mum died, no get that thought out of your head right now. She felt the blow on her ass 'ouch' she looked round at her teacher, his blue eyes now dark, another blow making her gasp

'I want to hear you count how many you've taken Izzy. We'll start again' she felt the short sharp slap on her ass 'how many is that Izzy?'

'One.'

'One what?'

'One Sir.' Izzy's mind was racing, her teacher was spanking her and she was having to call him Sir. This was so not right, even if he was exceptionally hot. Another slap 'how many is that?' she heard the irritation in his voice

'Two Sir.'

'Good girl.' he stroked her and then another spank 'if I have to keep reminding you to count I'll start it again Izzy.'

'Three Sir.'

The next seven were made in silence except for Izzy's counting, her cheeks were really sore and she was trying to hold the tears in. He wasn't holding back the slaps were sharp and as she had taken 12, his words surprised her 'are you a virgin?'

'What?'

'Are you a virgin Izzy?'

'Yes living with an older brother makes it hard for boys to be interested. Plus being home schooled I didn't meet boys, unless I was allowed down to the beach. Are we finished? Can I go back to bed please?'

'No, you have another 10 to go.' with that he spanked her again

'13 Sir'

'13? No Izzy that's 11, I think your enjoying this, aren't you?'

'No, I'm not please stop Danny, Sir, Mr Williams.'

'You have to be punished young lady for you lack of respect. You started this at school then continued it here and I will not tolerate it. Naughty girls like you have to be reminded of their place.'

'11 Sir.'

'Better, any more slip ups and I will start again Izzy and then I won't be so nice.'

'Yes, sir I understand.'

The next 8 felt quite light and Izzy allowed herself to breathe a sigh of relief before she felt the twentieth, screaming the words '20 Sir.' before the tears splashed down her face, the slap was so hard she felt it all the way up her spine.

Sobbing to herself, Danny picked her up and put her face down on the bed before leaving the room. Izzy couldn't believe what had just happened her teacher, her favourite teacher had just spanked her silly and now she was fucking in agony, she couldn't even move her legs because the pain. Izzy jolted when she felt cold cream being applied to her cheeks, picking her head up she saw Danny applying it tenderly. 'Why you doing that? Your the one that made me hurt .'

He looked at her 'Yes I did but I would be lacking in my duty of care to you if I didn't treat you. Just because I punished you doesn't mean I don't care about you.'

That statement confused her 'please let me sleep Dad...Danny' a Freudian slip but Izzy was too tired to even notice. Trying to fight sleep to see what else Danny was going to do, he rubbed the cream into her cheeks and gently pulled her shorts up, he climbed on to the bed beside her and pulled her into his arms, her back leaning into his chest. For the first time that night Izzy felt relaxed and allowed him to adjust her body to accommodate his, moving her legs slightly apart so he could put his one leg between hers, pushing his arm under her head so she was leaning on him, wrapping his other round her waist. She could feel his erection pressing into her but she just wanted sleep, feeling him kissing her right shoulder and neck. 'Sleep now.' She didn't fight it.

Izzy woke with cramp in her leg she tried to move out of bed but found an arm clamped her tight. Panic setting in, she turned round and yelped in pain, her ass was on fire before she noticed the blue eyes of Danny Williams 'hey good morning beautiful, some pain?'

'I got cramp in my leg and my bum is really sore.' she'd said it before she actually realised she'd said it 'let me check,' he moved down the bed and pulled her shorts off staring straight at her hairless pussy. 'Turn over' he hadn't expected to see her pussy but as he'd just woke up his brain was still in sleep mode. Her cheeks were red raw from the spanking he'd given her the night before, he felt his morning glory pressing against the mattress and brought his tongue to her cheeks, gently licking and kissing them. She flinched 'what ya doing?' he could hear her panic

'I'm making you feel better' he continued kissing and felt her relax, he did feel a little guilty as he hadn't meant to spank her that hard and knew she wouldn't be sitting down for the next few days.

His kisses sparked something, Izzy felt herself relaxing into what he was doing, moaning quietly as his kisses became fervent 'you like that?'

'Mmm.' Izzy moaned 'Oooh.' she felt Danny part her cheeks and start licking her hole 'Oh my God what you doing?

'It's called rimming, I told you I'm going to make you feel better.' He swirled his tongue around the hole before he pushed his finger slightly in. He felt her surge forward 'trust me Izzy.' he carried on licking her but pushing his finger in more, trailing his tongue down towards her pussy he tasted her 'you naughty little girl Izzy' he turned her over 'take your top off.' She did as she was told, lying there naked still sore from the spanking.

'What you going to do?

He moved up the bed predatory look in his eyes 'whatever I want.'

Danny Williams had wanted Izzy since he first saw her sitting in the office looking bored. He'd not actually met her until she had been brought into his classroom, he could still see her looking at him in awe, watching him speak to the principle then left alone. He wasn't entirely sure what she had been looking at until he spoke to her. She was focused on his lips, then watching his hands. When she noticed him looking at her she'd looked away embarrassed. He'd gone home that night and jacked off thinking of her green eyes looking at him. Knowing he wanted to see more of them.

'Do you want me Izzy?'

'Yes. No. I don't know.'

Danny smiled 'I know you do.' he bowed his head down and kissed her hard on the lips, sliding his hand down to finger her wet pussy 'Do you touch yourself Izzy?'

Her eyes were glazed over 'n...yes.'

'Do you think of me when you do it?' he was sliding his hand inside her watching her eyes close, she was slightly rocking her hips as he went inside

'Yes.'

'Tell me.' his voice commanding her

'Please I don't want to.'

'I want to hear how you finger yourself imagining it's me. Do you imagine it's my hard cock fucking you nice and hard?'

All Izzy could do was nod her head because that is exactly what she imagined 'You pin me to the bed, my hands above my head and I can't move.'

Danny looked at Izzy, she was blushing and he noticed the look of shame in her eyes.

'You want me to take you by force?'

'No, it's just' he pushed his hand in further and she mewled

'What? You want me to pin you to the bed, hold you down and fuck you hard?'

'Remember I've never had sex oooooh.' he kept moving his hand when she spoke

'Do you want your first time to be slow and gentle or hard and fast?'

He saw her eyes flash so he kissed her again, tonguing her lips, tracing them till she opened and he moved his tongue in probing her tongue, sucking on it, his fingers still probing her wet pussy. He pulled away from the kiss and her eyes were blown wide bringing his hand up he put his fingers in her mouth and she sucked on them greedily making his already hard cock ache. Getting off the bed he took his sweat pants off, his cock springing free curving up towards his belly. 'You ready baby?'

She didn't know if she was but opened her legs so Danny took that as all the invite he needed, climbing back up the bed, positioning himself so his cock was resting at the tip of her pussy lips. 'How badly do you want this Izzy? Tell me how much you want my hard dick inside you?'

'Please.'

He rubbed the tip of his cock against her pussy lips and she gasped 'not good enough Izzy. I said tell me.'

She moved her head up and looked at him 'Oh God please.'

He smiled 'Please what?'

'Danny.' He pushed in slightly 'Ohhh,' she groaned

'I think I deserve to be called something else.'

'Please I'll call you anything you want just please take me oh god please' Izzy was pleading with him

His eyes filled with lust and he thrust into her

'Ooooooh.'

He gently caressed her breasts sucking and nibbling, teasing her nipples with his teeth and tongue. She moved her arms around his back arching with him as he thrust deep into her. This was better than she expected, he was rocking her with every thrust 'what you feeling Izzy?'

'Heaven.' and that was true she felt like she was in heaven

'You're a very good girl.' he raised himself up on his arms so he could look into those green eyes. He wanted to watch her orgasm, see her eyes, see if they changed colour. He felt her hands wandering up and down his back and that was turning him on more, another thrust and he felt her drag her nails down his spine with a gasp 'do that again.' she panted. He thrust deeper and this time he felt her scratch down his back. He growled with lust, grabbed onto her shoulders and started fucking her harder 'you wanted this didn't you baby? Me fucking your pretty little body hard?'

Izzy moaned with pleasure, she was holding his neck

'put your arms above your head.' Danny ordered

Izzy moved her arms above her neck and he moved himself so he could grab them and pin them down 'What you gonna do to me?'

'Take you like you want, pin you to the bed and fuck you.' Danny panted

Izzy wrapped her legs around his waist 'Yes please.' her brain was screaming at her to stop but she couldn't, the pleasure she was feeling was not like anything she had ever experienced. Her whole body was on fire. Danny moved his head down and bit her nipple. Izzy moaned 'more, harder, faster please oh please.'

'What you gonna call me Izzy?' Danny needed to know before he took control completely

'Whatever you want.' she was almost crying

'NO. You Tell Me.' every word punctuated

'D...D... Daddy' shame filling her but she couldn't stop it

'Oh god baby, daddy is gonna fuck you how you need.'

His mouth was all over her face, neck, breasts, anywhere he could reach he was biting and nibbling hearing her moan as he did 'tell daddy what you want baby girl?'

'Daddy fuck me hard please.'

He was so deep with every thrust his balls touched her wet pussy driving him insane. He thrust again and felt her pussy clamp tightly around his cock he looked into her eyes and her green eyes were filled with pure lust for him but they had changed to black, as she orgasmed she screamed 'Daddy.' Danny fucked her through her orgasm, kissing her lips and sucking on the bottom lip. Danny still hadn't cum, he wanted to take her through the back door 'baby girl Daddy wants to turn you over and fuck your sexy ass. Will you let me?'

Izzy was so out of it she would have agreed to climb Mount Everest and just nodded, her face was all blissed out. Danny turned her over, kissing his way down her back, along her spine, kissing her sore ass, he licked his fingers and inserted one inside her hole, she bucked against the bed 'it's ok baby, I'm just gonna help get you relaxed more,' as he fingered her hole he started licking her again listening to her moaning 'you enjoying that?'

'Mmm.'

In went another finger, her moaning grew louder 'am I hurting you?'

'Nnnooo.'

'Good girl.' Danny worked the two fingers inside, stretching the hole to accommodate his rock hard cock 'just a bit more baby girl and I'll fuck that gorgeous ass of yours.'

Izzy was making mewing noises in her throat, enjoying what he was doing, her hips bucking off the bed. He withdrew two fingers and put three back in, Izzy yelped 'shush baby it's ok, trust me.'

'I..I do but it's hhhurting.' she answered pain showing in her voice

'I promise it will make you feel so good.' he kissed her shoulders, down her back again, and her ass, licking at his fingers whilst they were inside her hole. Danny stretched his fingers more and she groaned 'I'm gonna fuck you now baby.' he bent down and kissed her once more on the back. He positioned his cock at the entrance of her ass and gently pushed through the ring of muscle 'aaaah' Izzy bucked and cried slightly 'shush baby, Daddy knows this hurts a little but trust me.' he carried on going forward, holding onto Izzy's hips tight so she couldn't move. He felt his balls hit her ass and that was all it took. He started thrusting in and bottoming out 'oh baby you feel so good, Daddy is enjoying fucking your tight little ass. I want to do this to you always baby. Can I?'

'Yessssss, please don't stop Daddy.'

Her words were driving Danny wild, he moved so he was over her body, gripping her hips in a vice like grip, riding her hard. All through the house the only thing you could hear was the sounds of ecstasy and skin slapping on skin. Danny kept on speaking to Izzy telling her she was 'his good girl and he was so pleased she was his,' encouraging her to be as vocal as she wanted 'oh Daddy don't stop.' Every time he thrust in she thrust back

'Oh god Izzy.' Danny felt his balls tighten 'I'm gonna cum inside you baby girl.'

'Do it.'

That was all it took, Danny let out a roar as he filled her with his hot spunk letting go of Izzy she collapsed on the bed with Danny on top. Heavy breathing followed, he rolled off her and bent down to check her hole which looked sore with some blood.

Danny started licking his cum from her. He could feel her shivering so climbed back up taking her in his arms, pulling the sheets up and kissing her hard on the lips. Izzy kissed him back sucking on his lips and tongue. 'You were terrific baby, go to sleep. Later we can talk.'

Izzy smiled and hugged him tight 'mmm'kay.'

Danny knew they would have a lot to talk about.


	2. Chapter 2

Danny Williams was on his way to work bright and early Monday morning. He had spent a fantastic weekend fucking Izzy but had left her Sunday late afternoon as he had papers to mark. They had fucked several time and he had made his position perfectly clear, she was not allowed anyone else to touch her except him. Any other guy touched her and she would be punished. Izzy was also expected to either text or ring every night before she got into bed and in the morning when she got up, providing she wasn't with him. He Danny Williams now owned Izzy.

It had driven him crazy when she came apart calling him daddy when fucking but afterwards he went back to Danny and she accepted that. He hadn't wanted to leave her alone but he did need to do his work and anyway he'd see her at school. Getting out of the camaro, he picked up his pile of marking and walked into the school meeting Principle Ross Yoshida as he did 'aaah Danny just to let you know Izzy McGarrett won't be in today.'

'Why not Ross?' Danny's curiousity peaked

'A problem at home and normally I know that shouldn't interfere in school life but this is different.' Ross Yoshida walked away

Danny bit his lip, _what had happened since yesterday and why hadn't she called him to let him know?_ Now in a pissed off mood he spent the rest of the day taking it out on his students. During any break he got, he'd ring her and it was going straight through to voicemail. He didn't both to leave any messages.

Danny drove by the house after he'd finished, walking to the front door, he knocked, expecting Izzy to answer but got no reply. He didn't stop again until Friday when a very tired looking Izzy answered the door wearing a pair of pants and tee 'Danny' she quickly looked back inside 'it's not a good time.'

'Iz, who's at the door babe?' a male voice drifted out

I'll tell you when I come in. You need to go Danny. I'll call you later, I promise.' she sounded desperate to get rid of him

'Fine! You better call me at 10pm young lady, you're in enough trouble as it is.'

'I know, I'm sorry daddy.' she fluttered her eye lashes at him and he felt his dick harden

'I'm so going to punish you for that Izzy.'

She smiled and closed the door.

Danny walked back to the car, pissed off that he hadn't been able to speak to her but more so that she had a man in the house and she looked like she'd had no sleep. _Just what had his baby girl been up to?_

10pm on the dot his cell rang, Danny was in his kitchen drinking a beer. Leaving it go to voicemail, he drank back the bottle. He returned the call and Izzy picked up on the first ring 'Hi.'

'Hello Izzy.' Danny said then went silent

After a couple of minutes she asked 'How upset are you with me?'

'How upset am I? Lets see. I haven't seen you since Sunday or heard from you either by call or text. I called you several times on Monday, I've even called round and nothing. Then I finally get you in and I hear some guy in the house and you look like you've had no sleep in days. If you were here right now you would be having at least 10 spanks and believe me you would be begging for me to stop baby girl.'

He heard her moan softly then say 'I'm sorry.'

'Your sorry what?'

'I'm sorry daddy.' she whispered

His dick hardened again 'when am I going to see you Izzy? I have a problem that your gorgeous mouth needs to take care of.'

'I can get away now for a little while but I have to be back by 2am.'

'Dictating when you leave? You still have a house guest? Who is he?' he couldn't hide the jealousy in his voice

'He's not a boyfriend Danny.'

'So why not tell me who he is?'

'You want to take up valuable time talking instead of picking me up and taking me to yours? O K then.'

'I'll pick you up in 20 minutes. Wear a skirt, no panties, a tight fitting white top and no bra.'

'Yes sir.'

'I'll pick you up outside yours.'

20 minutes later Izzy was sat beside him in the camaro, wearing exactly as he requested, skirt, no pants with a tight fitting white top, no bra, to compliment her outfit she was wearing a pair of sandals. Easy to take off.

Just before 10.45pm they walked into Danny's apartment, the bed already pulled down 'I didn't touch you in the car as I wanted to look at you and fuck do you look hot baby girl. Now, go kneel on the bed open your mouth but don't speak.'

Izzy did as instructed and Danny walked over to her. He opened her top and groped her breasts, she hissed as he did 'keep your mouth open baby.' Grabbing both nipples in between his finger and thumb and rolling them till they became erect. Izzy was moaning and Danny watched her. Her green eyes were growing darker 'you like?' She nodded 'Good girl. Now remove my jeans and boxers.' Doing as he told her, Izzy removed his bottom clothes and his rock solid cock sprang free glistening with pre cum. 'Now baby girl, lick the tip slowly, taste me but don't touch.'

Izzy licked the tip slowly tasting the bitter salty cum, swirling her tongue round, moving her hand to take his hard member, Danny grabbed it 'I said don't touch Izzy.' his voice stern

'I'm sorry daddy.' she grinned

Danny dropped her hand and walked over to his wardrobe and took out a cable tie and a silk tie. Walking back over to the bed 'put your hands behind your back Izzy.'

'Why?'

'Don't push your luck. Put your hands behind your back now.' his voice grew more dangerous

Izzy slowly put her hands behind her back and Danny grabbed her by the hair and pulled her forward 'ouch, that hurts.'

'_Shush_.' he tied her hands behind her back and then pushed her back up 'Why are you being such a naughty girl? Did you miss having your daddy's hard cock? That's not my fault is it? IS IT?' he spoke into her ear huskily.

'No daddy.'

'Who's fault is it baby girl?'

'It's, it's mine.'

'So tell me then who he is.'

'I..I can't.' she stammered

'You can't?' he blew into her ear, licking and nibbling at the lobe 'Who am I Izzy?'

'Your..your my daddy.'

'Good girl and good girls tell their daddy's what they want to know. So who is he?'

She whined 'I want to tell you but I'll get into trouble.' she looked at him pleadingly

He took a good look at her and saw she wasn't lying, her eyes held the truth. 'Hmm, then baby girl, daddy will have to punish you.' Taking the silk tie, he blindfolded her and pushed her onto the bed, trapping her hands behind her back. He pulled her skirt off and found she was dripping for him. There was gonna be no foreplay, he was gonna ride her hard, pulling his top off, he lined his cock up and thrust in. Izzy gasped as he thrust in and out without stopping. Holding her shoulders tightly, knowing she would bruise, he brought his mouth down to hers kissing her hard, nibbling her lips. 'I want to hear you baby girl.'

'Oh daddy I want to tell you but I can't, I'll get into trouble, he's not supposed to be home. He..he, oh oh oh please daddy.'

'Please daddy what?'

'Love me.'

'I want to know who you are hiding at your home.' he kept thrusting in and out. His cock was dripping

'Oh god please.'

He brought his head down to her breasts and nibbled at them taking each one in turn. Biting and sucking, he heard her pleas change to moans of ecstasy 'oh yes, oh daddy yes. Please, I like it daddy. Don't stop. He sucked both nipples till they looked red raw.

'Baby girl, daddy is enjoying riding you and I want you to suck my dick but first you're gonna cum for me aren't you?'

'Yes.'

Danny moved his mouth up to Izzy's neck and sucked a hicky, licking around the purple forming bruise 'you are so fucking gorgeous Izzy. You're making your daddy very happy.' with that and a hard thrust she broke apart. Her legs clamped his waist, she bucked against the bed and came hard. Izzy went silent and limp. Danny withdrew and moved up her body, removing the blindfold, her eyes were closed and her breathing hard. 'You with me baby girl?'

Nodding she slowly opened her eyes looking wrecked. 'I'll open my mouth now daddy. Please don't punish me more.' she slurred

Danny felt sorry for her bent down and kissed her tenderly 'I won't baby girl. Now put that incredible sexy mouth to use.'

Izzy opened her mouth and accepted his hard member in her mouth, sucking and licking it tasting her own juice. Tonguing underneath, he thrust hard into her mouth moaning and groaning 'oh Izzy you have such a sexy mouth.' He couldn't stop himself from grabbing her head and fucking himself on her mouth. He heard her gag but still couldn't stop, couldn't even look at her, fucking her perfect mouth was the only thing he cared about. 'Your mouth is doing what it should baby, fucking your daddy's cock. I think I will keep you like this, naked on my bed ready to take my cock when I need it.' He felt his balls tighten and then spurted deep down her throat 'good girl take your daddy's seed.' He fell sideways beside her, chest and face flushed. Chest heaving up and down, he looked across at her and saw a single tear rolling down her face towards her ear 'did I hurt you?'

'A little' she croaked 'and my hands.'

'Fuck' he pushed her gently over and untied her. The tie had cut into her wrists and there were angry red marks with a dark purpley black bruise forming. 'Izzy I'm sorry.' Danny brought her into his arms, kissing her and stroking her face. Looking at the clock, it said midnight 'get some sleep baby and I'll take you home in a little while.'

She kissed him passionately and smiled. Snuggling up to him she soon fell asleep. He looked down at his sleeping lover and decided he needed to know more about her.

The next time Danny looked at the clock it read 3.26am. Suddenly realising his arms were empty he looked across and the side next to him was also empty. He looked around and there was no evidence Izzy had been there. The ties were gone and his clothes were folded neatly on the chair. He sank back down into his pillow and wondered if he'd dreamt it.

Izzy had made it home just before Steve woke. Stripping out of the shirt and sweatpants she'd borrowed from Danny and putting her pj's back on she made her way to the kitchen then into the room Steve was sleeping in as he couldn't get upstairs. Bringing him his antibiotic and vicodin she sat beside him on the bed. 'How you feeling?' she asked sore and wearily

'I'm ok Iz.'

'I brought you your antibiotic and a vicodin.' handing him the two pills. Steve took the antibiotic and swallowed it leaving the vicodin. 'Steve, your doctor said you need to keep on top of the pain. That's the only reason they let you come home. He looked at Izzy and smiled a little smile 'I'm fine Iz.'

'Steve, please?' she pleaded

'Iz I don't need to take the vicodin.' Steve sighed

'I wish Mary was here, she'd make you take it.' Izzy walked over to the window looking out towards the ocean. She was shattered and in a lot of pain where Danny had fucked her. Her wrists were raw from the tie and her nipples were sore from all the biting and sucking he had done. 'Come here Isabella.'

Izzy turned round and stared at Steve. He never usually called her that unless she was in trouble 'what've done Steve?' panicking at the thought that maybe he knew she'd gone out. 'Nothing, just come and sit beside your big brother.'

She walked over and sat on the other side of the bed, stretching her legs out beside him. He moved and put his arm over her shoulder 'Hey, you're doing fine. You know Mary's got work in LA and couldn't get time off. In a few weeks I'll be back on my feet ok?' he yawned.

'Get some sleep Steve. I'll check on you in a few hours make sure your not in pain.' Izzy stood to leave but he grabbed her wrist 'aaah.' she moaned and pulled her wrist back

'What's wrong with your wrist?' Steve asked concerned

'Nothing.' she lied

Steve took her wrist again and pulled up her sleeve, seeing a very nasty bruise and angry red marks 'Isabella, what the fuck is that?'

'It's not what you think Steve. I'm studying the effects of bruising in my Science class and I tied my hand up but did it too tight by accident.'

'Isabella don't lie to me please.'

'I'm not honest Steve. Now please get some rest. I'll stay here with you.' she walked and got into bed lying down beside him. She fell asleep but Steve couldn't. Watching his baby sister he was concerned that she'd blatantly lied to him she also had a hickey on her neck but he couldn't do anything about it at the moment, he wasn't in any sort of state too. Once he was healed he would find out who had hurt her and they would pay.

The sun blazing through the window woke Izzy up, opening her eyes she realised she wasn't in her room, hearing soft snores she looked and saw Steve asleep. Checking his phone she saw it was nearly 10am. Getting up to go and make some breakfast her limbs felt really sore and she still felt shattered. Making the coffee the way Steve liked it she poured his cereal and grabbed his meds and took the tray into him. Steve was sitting up in bed and smiled when she walked in 'morning Iz.'

'Morning Steve. Coffee, breakfast and meds. Did you sleep well?'

'I did but you didn't. Want to talk about it?'

Izzy looked confused 'I've no idea what your talking about Steve.'

'Put the tray down and sit with me.' she saw the concerned look on his face. She sat beside him and he put his arm round her 'You started thrashing about and then starting crying out' Steve looked uncomfortable

'Crying out? What was I crying for?'

'You cried out daddy.'

Izzy blushed and turned her head away from Steve 'oh.' She didn't recall dreaming of Danny but she obviously she had.

'You been thinking about dad?'

Izzy didn't know what to say 'I guess with you getting hurt so close to mom's anniversary I don't want to be alone and with Mary living in LA, it's just too much. I'm frightened that you'll leave me.' Once she started talking she couldn't stop, she was scared that Steve going on training exercises with the SEALS he wouldn't come back, knowing that she couldn't live with Mary in LA. Who would she live with?

'I'm not going anywhere Iz. I'm taking a job running the Governor's Taskforce. I've already transferred to the reserves. Once my leg and arm heals I'll be able to go in and start work.'

'Really? No more going off with the SEALS?'

'I can't promise that, if I'm needed I can be recalled but that's not something for you to think about.'

'Steve, why did dad leave? Was it because of me?' Izzy knew their father was around as all three McGarrett children had the same father but after she was born, he'd left.

'No, he left for his own selfish reasons Iz, nothing to do with you. I hate that you think you're the reason he left babe.'

She nodded 'right, gonna go take a shower and get me some breakfast. Then if you want I'll help you out onto the lanai.'

'Mahalo.' he chuckled

After helping Steve out onto the lanai, Izzy went in and tidied up the house. Just before 1pm she heard Steve talking and assumed he was on his phone 'Iz, come out here a sec.' Walking outside she was stunned to see Steve talking to Danny. 'You didn't say it was your room tutor who came by yesterday.'

Danny smiled at Izzy then turned to Steve 'What did she say then Commander?'

'Steve, please. Iz just said a teacher came to see if she was ok. I asked if they came to give her some work as she missed the week and she said no.'

'Well Steve, if you like I can help Iz catch up on the work she missed. She is my best student, always does as she's told. Always performs to my expectations.' as he said this he was looking straight at her. She knew the double meaning of what he was saying.

'I don't think I need any extra help in catching up Steve.' she was trying to keep her voice steady but made the mistake of looking at Danny who's eyes went black with what looked like rage. 'No, I think it's a great idea and if Mr Williams is prepared to help you then I'm all for it.'

'Oh, call me Danny please. When would you like me to start?'

'Well Danny, when you free? As you know until recently Iz was home schooled and I don't want her to be behind in any classes. I was going to pay for a private tutor for her so if you're ok I'd be happy to pay for your time.'

Danny thought for a while 'I usually charge $50 per hour but considering it's for Iz it will be $40 you ok with that? If so we can start now.'

Steve smiled 'Excellent, you want cash or cheque?'

'Whatever is easiest for you.'

'Ok. I'll sort it out before you leave today. Iz take Danny inside and you guys can get started.'

She smiled at both of them and bent down to kiss Steve 'mahalo Steve, can I get you anything before we start?'

'No, I'm good babe but be sure to get Danny whatever he needs.'

Within Steve's earshot she said 'So do I get to call you Danny?'

Steve answered before Danny could 'No you cannot it's Mr Williams to you Isabella.'

'Isabella?' Danny's voice was low 'I like that Isabella, now that I'll be teaching you in and out of school there is so much we can be doing. Steve told me he's the reason you weren't at school because I did ask him. I also asked him if you weren't allowed to talk about it and he said that because of him being a SEAL all of his missions are classified and you're not allowed to say anything so I'm sorry for doubting you.' he checked before kissing her.

'Why didn't you wake me before you left?'

'I didn't want to, you looked so peaceful so I thought I'd leave you after I tidied up the stuff that you used.'

'Good girl. I think I'm going to like this little arrangement. Might even try and persuade your brother that home schooling works better for you.'

Izzy looked at him 'You can't do that. Steve's not stupid.'

'Did I ask for your opinion?' Danny got right in Izzy's face, he grabbed a handful of her hair 'Just because we're here in your house, doesn't mean I won't take you upstairs, put you across my knee and spank your ass baby girl. In fact, let's do that right now just to prove to you, who's your daddy. Hey Steve.' he called out 'Are we ok to go and use the laptop upstairs so I can download some work?'

'Yeah, no problem Danny, don't let up on her, make her work hard. She can take it.'

Danny looked at Izzy and smirked 'if only he knew how hard I'm gonna make you work baby girl.'


	3. Chapter 3

Izzy was prepared to start complaining when she saw the bulge in Danny's jeans. He pushed her towards the stairs 'get your pretty little ass up them baby girl, before daddy gets really cross with you.' he whispered in her ear before biting down on the lobe.

'Danny that hurt.' she hissed as she pulled away from him

He grabbed her by the arms and pulled her against him, his erection digging into her and his face right in hers 'you really are trying to push your luck today baby. Get your ass upstairs now.' he said angrily

'Yes daddy.' Izzy said meekly and ran up the stairs with Danny following close behind. They got into her bedroom and he closed the door 'if Steve was to come upstairs would we hear him?' Danny asked

'He can't get upstairs by himself, that's why he is sleeping in the downstairs bedroom but when he's fit and well, you won't hear him move about the house.'

'Ok, so for now we're safe up here? Good, I suggest you strip. You have to be punished for your behaviour.'

Izzy looked at him before saying 'Steve noticed my one wrist.'

Danny looked at her perplexed before she pulled up her shirt and showed him the bruising from their previous session. Both her wrists were heavily bruised and she had bruises on her shoulders from where he had gripped her whilst fucking her hard. 'You let him see your wrist?'

'No, not on purpose. He grabbed me and I yelped in pain.' she turned away from him

'What did you tell him?' he sounded irritated

'I was doing a science project about bruises and I tied my hand up too tightly.'

'Did he believe you?'

'I think so, he hasn't mentioned it since.'

'Did he also mention the hickey?'

'Hickey?'

Danny smirked 'On your neck.'

Izzy walked over to the mirror 'Oh my god, you bit me?' She turned round and looked at him 'How could you Danny? Are you trying to get us caught?' She realised her mistake when she saw his blue eyes were black 'I'm sorry, I just don't want you to get caught or into trouble.' she whispered

He marched over to her and pulled her over to the bed 'Strip now Isabella. I want you naked'

Izzy striped out of her shirt and shorts and pulled off her underwear. Standing naked in front of him she felt embarrassed. He was looking at her body intently 'Turn around.' Complying with his request she turned round and as she did she felt him slap her cheeks. Izzy flinched 'Danny, please?' she said pleadingly

She heard the zip on his jeans 'Come here Isabella.'

Turning round his trousers pooled on the ground and his erect cock was standing to attention, Izzy walked to him, he pulled her onto him and straight onto his dick. She gasped and felt him slide all the way inside. 'You've been a very naughty girl today baby and now comes your punishment.'

His hands were hard on her waist, pulling her up and then bringing her down hard on him. Every thrust he made she could feel him hitting her insides, this wasn't like the other times they'd fucked, this was painful. 'You're hurting me.' she panted through the tears that had started to spill down her cheeks

'I told you, you were being punished Isabella. This is what will happen when you're a naughty girl.' he said through gritted teeth

The pain was burning at her and she rested her head on his shoulder 'Please daddy, I'm sorry I was naughty. I'll do anything to make the pain stop.' she whispered in his ear

'Oh baby, Daddy will make the pain go away but you have to promise to be a good girl and do exactly as I tell you.'

'I promise Daddy. I promise.'

Danny fell backwards onto the bed taking Izzy with him and the change of position made it easier for her. He started kissing her tenderly on the lips, probing her, willing her to open up for him. She opened up her mouth and his tongue swirled round her hers 'Next time don't question me Isabella.' he said into her mouth

'I won't.'

Both of them continued to moan into each other's mouths. Izzy came with gasp and moan into Danny's mouth but he wasn't finished. Pulling out of her, he walked over to the laptop to print the paperwork he needed 'Get over here now, and finish me with your mouth.'

Izzy sloped off the bed and staggered over to where Danny was sat, grabbing her beautiful hair he pulled her face into his lap. She took his slick cock into her mouth, tasting her juice and the pre come that was spilling down. He pushed her head as far down as he could go and thrust up into her throat. Groaning, he could feel her nuzzling his pubic hair. She was licking and sucking him like she'd not eaten, making throaty sounds. Before he knew it she reached and caressed his balls and he spurted down her throat. Danny sank in his seat and Izzy stayed exactly where she was, both of them were flushed and panting. 'Fuck, that was good baby girl.'

After sitting for a while Danny stood and went to the bathroom, coming out with a warm cloth he helped Izzy clean herself up before pulling his trousers on. 'Right I need to earn my money, we will go down and I will help you with this work ok?'

'Yes.' Izzy put her clothes on but she was really sore, her movements were slow and stuttered. Going back downstairs they set up at the table and Izzy started doing her school work. Danny went out onto the lanai, Steve was sat there watching a surfer on the horizon. 'Does Iz talk to you Danny?'

Danny was surprised by that 'About what?'

'Anything? She's not herself. It's the anniversary of our mother's death on Sunday. She was crying out in her sleep. I'm sure you've seen the bruises she has on her wrist? She's lied to me about how she got it and then the hickey.'

Danny kept his eyes fixed on the ocean 'Well, I know she has been very quiet in school and as she's the new girl, some of the others are giving her a hard time.'

'She's been bullied? Damn. I knew something like this would happen.' Steve sighed

'Can I ask who taught her?' Danny asked

'Mom. Our mom was a former teacher and she felt it was easier if she taught Iz at home. I was in the Navy and Mary in LA. Iz doesn't really make friends easily. Sorry Danny, I don't mean to...'

Danny put his hand up 'No problem man. I was gonna say to you, I think it might be in her best interests if she goes back to home schooling.'

'Is she that bad?'

'God no. I just think it would be beneficial for her. She's so intelligent but I honestly think she is going to struggle. In some classes she excels in others she will need a lot of coaching. Don't get me wrong I will coach her for as long as she needs but I don't know if she will be ready.'

Steve looked at Danny 'Before our mom died she was ready to take her exams. The past year has been especially hard for Iz. I paid for some of the best tutors in Hawaii but after a few weeks they would quit. They said she wasn't interested, wouldn't do anything they told her, refused to do homework. I hoped by putting her in school she would start to do well again.'

Danny nodded 'I know. She's only been there for five weeks but I do think it's the wrong move for her. I would be willing to help her through it until you found yourself a tutor she felt comfortable with.'

'She's comfortable with you isn't Danny?'

Danny looked at Steve 'Well, yes she is.'

'Would you consider becoming her full time home schooling tutor then?' Steve asked

'I don't know Steve. I mean that would mean giving up my job but if it meant Iz getting the grades she needs...Let me think about it ok?' Danny replied

'Thanks man.'

'Let me go check on her.' Walking in Danny found Iz asleep at the table. Walking up to her he felt a little pissed that she was asleep but also understood as he knew she had, had a tiring night but still she'd be punished for that. 'Wakey, wakey Izzy.'

She groaned slightly before opening her eyes 'What?'

Danny bent down to her 'You're a naughty girl for falling asleep especially when I gave you work to do. I feel a punishment coming on later.'

Izzy groaned and got up 'I need to give Steve his meds. Can I do that please daddy?'

Danny's cock twitched at that 'Do it then get back in here baby girl.'

She smiled sleepily and set about getting Steve's meds. Walking out to the lanai she sat down with Steve 'Here you go, medication and toast.'

'You look shattered Iz.'

'I am but I'll be fine for school on Monday.'

Yeah that's what I was gonna talk to you about babe. I've asked Danny if he will become your full time teacher.'

'What? Why? I thought you wanted me to go to school.'

'I did but I know you're struggling Iz and both Danny and I feel it might be better if you were taught one to one.'

Izzy felt really embarrassed 'I'm not struggling.' she yelled at Steve. Storming into the house past Danny he asked 'What's wrong?'

'I'm not fucking struggling at school.' Izzy ran past Danny and headed for the stairs running up into her room and slammed the door. Steve hobbled in 'Where is she?'

'Upstairs. What did you say to her?'

'About home schooling.'

Danny looked perplexed 'She doesn't want me to teach her?'

'I honestly don't know.' Steve attempted to walk over to the stairs but couldn't manage. 'Let me go and speak to her Steve. See what's wrong with her.'

Danny took two stairs at a time and knocked on the door 'Izzy, it's Danny can I come in?'

Izzy opened the door, her eyes were red and he could see tears running down her cheeks. 'Let me in we need to talk.'

Izzy stepped away from the door and Danny entered. She looked at him and could see he was not happy but at the moment she didn't care 'don't bother Danny. I know you and Steve talked about me and seem to think home schooling is what I need but I'm not thick.'

Danny held his hands up 'Whoa, neither of us said you're thick but Steve said this time last year you were ready to do your exams. He also told me it's the anniversary of your mom's death is that what's upset you so much baby girl?' He saw her eyes change from angry to sadness and she burst into tears. 'Hey baby, come here.' He pulled Izzy into his arms and she sobbed into his chest. Running his hand through her auburn hair, he pulled her over to the bed 'Izzy, why didn't you tell me? I meant what I said that I want to help.'

'How can you help Danny? It's the anniversary of her death.' There was silence for a few minutes until she continued 'You know she died in a car accident and I was alone until Steve came back. I couldn't get hold of Mary, her number was out of service. The policeman who came to tell me, he rang the LAPD and asked them to get hold of Mary. She'd gone on holiday to New York but I didn't know. So they got hold of Steve's C/O. Steve was out of the country on a mission. Ten days it took for them to get hold of him and for Steve to get home. Had to wait for him before the funeral could be organised cus I didn't know how to. I remember this woman coming to the funeral and her saying afterwards that I must be really thick if I couldn't even organise a funeral.' His tee was soaked where she'd cried but Danny didn't move, rubbing circles on her back and stroking her hair 'Did Steve know how long you were on your own for?'

'I don't know, we never talked about it. I'm sorry Danny,' she launched for him and kissed him, straddling his hips as her mouth connected with his. Danny was actually startled 'Baby girl.' he moaned into her mouth 'What you doing?'

'Punish me daddy, I've been naughty, please punish me. I deserve to be punished.' she ground herself on his groin and he felt his cock throb and twitch. '

What for baby?'

'Swearing. I swore at you, punish me.'

'No.'

'Why? I deserve to be punished. Please punish me.' Izzy started feeling him through his jeans, managing to get the zip down and her hand inside. Her hand touched his cock, he grabbed both her arms and flipped them over

'Isabella, you need to stop.'

'I won't, I want you to fuck me so hard I see stars. Want to feel you pound me. Want to scream your name as I come. Want to suck you and for you to fuck my face till your spunk spurts down my throat. Want you to fuck my pretty little ass till I beg you to stop and if you won't I'll go out and find someone who will.'

'Oh you will, will you?' Danny looked down at Izzy with fire in his eyes 'Right then, you want to be fucked, I'm gonna fuck you like the little bitch you are.' He slapped her across the face. Walking towards the bedroom door he opened and shouted down to Steve 'Steve, I'm gonna stay up here with Iz, I'll tell you when I come down what's wrong.'

'Ok Danny.'

Shutting the door, she was lying still on the bed but he could hear the small sobs coming from her 'You still want to be fucked like a bitch Isabella? Believe me I can do that.' Before he got to the bed, he stripped out of his clothes but taken his belt from his jeans. He was so angry with her for daring to threaten to go and fuck someone else but the fact she wanted him to treat her like a bitch or slut turned him on so much. His 9 inch cock was already pulsing and come was dripping from the slit 'put your hands above your head you dirty little slut.'

She obeyed putting her hands over her head. Tying her hands with his belt, he tightened it and she winced in pain 'you want me to stop?'

'No, fuck me like the whore you want me to be.' she spat at him

'Oh I will, he pulled her shirt up and ripped her bra off, pulling her shorts down round her knees, 'treat you like a whore then.' No prep he entered her roughly and she gasped. Still slick from earlier, he held her shoulders down on the mattress while fucking her, feeling her muscles tense when he did, she brought her legs up round his waist 'fuck me Danny, please.' she pleaded through broken sobs.

'Why you doing this baby?' Danny thrust in and she squeaked

'Because I deserve to be punished.' she managed to get out before she brought her mouth up and kissed him, biting him on the lips.

'Fuck, Izzy. Why?'

'Stop talking and hurt me Danny please.' she begged 'Hurt me.'

He pulled out 'No baby girl, I won't hurt you.'

'Don't stop I need your cock in me, fuck me, make me beg.'

Danny was losing control of both Izzy and the situation. His cock was painfully hard but he couldn't hurt her. 'Izzy, this has to stop now otherwise I'm not sure I can.' Danny was breathing hard, trying to move back, she locked her ankles 'please Daddy.'

Danny's dick took over and he thrust back into her, felt his balls touch her pussy lips. Thrusting as hard as he could, he saw she was crying but accepting what he was doing. 'Let me suck you off.' she choked out and released her legs from his waist 'Fuck my face and come all over me.'

'J'sus.' Danny moved up and grabbed her head, forcing his cock in her mouth. He was sitting on her face, knees placed either side of her head. Pulling at her hair, he fucked her mouth, feeling his cock hit the back of her throat and his balls resting on her swollen lips. She'd closed her eyes 'Open your eyes I want to see you.' he ordered. She opened them and was gagging on his cock but wasn't fighting him almost like she'd lost the battle. Danny felt her tongue the slit and managed to move back before he shot his load all over her face. Seeing her body sink into the bed, he untied his belt and grabbed her up to him 'Baby girl, why do you deserve to be punished so hard?' holding her to his chest.

'I killed her.'

'Who baby?'

'My mom. It's my fault she's dead.' Izzy put her arms round him and cried again.

'Why do you think that?' Danny held her close to him wishing he wasn't such a bastard

'I was supposed to go out to the shop but was listening to some stupid show so mom went and then she never came home. It's my fault.' her sobbing got quieter as she tried to pull away from him

'Oh no you don't.' Danny held her close 'You did not kill your mom. You definitely did not deserve the punishment you just had and had you told me before hand I wouldn't have hurt you. Baby girl...' he held her until he felt her relax and checking her face saw she had no more tears. 'Go take a shower. I need to talk to Steve. Home schooling is now the way we are going ok?'

'I'm really sorry Danny. I didn't mean to say I'd go and get someone else. I don't want you to think I'm a slut.'

Danny groaned 'I don't think your a slut or a whore. I just wish you'd fucking told me before. I do want to help you Izzy but you have to trust me. Ok?'

She nodded. Danny got dressed and went downstairs to talk to Steve.

He looked at his messed up hair in the mirror in the downstairs bathroom and his kiss swollen bitten lips. Danny knew he could be a fucker when it came to sex. He loved rough hard sex but there was always a time and place and hurting his baby girl because she thought she deserved it wasn't the time. Throwing water on his face, smoothing down his hair he found Steve sat back out on the lanai. 'Danny. What's wrong with Iz?' Steve's voice showing his concern

Danny sighed 'She blames herself for your mom's death. She was alone here for about ten days before you got home and some woman who attended the funeral called her thick because she didn't know how to organise it. So I guess she's feeling pretty shitty about now.'

'I knew she was here alone, well I didn't until I got back. I was in North Korea. My C/O got in touch with my team four days after the accident. Where we were it took us a two day trek back to civilisation. Then flights to the US and debriefings. By then it was ten days later. I thought Mary would be with her. I remember walking in and Iz was sat on the floor she was wearing one of my shirts. She thought it was mom coming back, she called out when I walked in. All the lights were on and doors open other than the front door. She'd broken a vase and had sat there with it for two days. I picked her up and cuddled her and asked where Mary was. She didn't know, Mary had gone on holiday to New York so we found out. Anyway ten days she'd been alone and I didn't fucking know.'

'Jesus Christ. So what happened?'

'I arranged the funeral. Finally got hold of Mary then we had to arrange who would look after Iz. She heard Mary and I fighting over who she'd be best living with. Mary refused saying that with her working she'd have no time to spare looking after Iz. So I got myself transferred to Hawaii to look after her but even then I go and get myself injured. Anyway once I'm back on my feet, hopefully everything will settle down. I've transferred to the reserves and will be running a special task force for the Governor. Did she say who said she was thick?'

Danny shook his head.

'I wish she'd told me all this. Is that why she got so upset about the home schooling business? Why does she think mom's death is her fault?'

'Yeah, she assumed we were saying she was thick and it obviously triggered a memory of your mom's death. Your mom had gone to the shops or something and Iz was supposed to go but your mom did and the rest is history. She cried a lot so I told her to go take a shower. Make herself feel better.'

Steve ran his hand over his face 'We've not spoken about it. I'm not good at that kinda thing.'

Danny put his hand on Steve's shoulder 'She'll be fine you know. Your sister is a great kid, she just needs some help and you are the only one who can do that. Look I should probably leave. Iz needs some brotherly love and I'll just get in the way.' He stood up to leave

'Don't go Danny. I mean Mr Williams. Steve and I will talk later. I was going to cook steak for dinner. Steve is it ok if Mr Williams stays please?'

Both men turned and Izzy was stood there in a black short skirt and white bikini top with a white shirt open. Steve smiled 'Yes, it's fine Iz as long as it's ok with Danny.'

Danny hoped Steve didn't look at him, his cock was rock hard and bulging through his jeans at the sight of her. Even though less than an hour ago he'd fucked and come all over her face, he could go again. She looked so sexy, water droplets falling off her hair onto her naked collarbones. Her tanned skin looked so perfect, she was hiding all the bruises he'd caused but he ached to be inside her again.

Danny smiled 'Ok, that would be great.' Izzy helped Steve in and sat in the living room. Bringing him the laptop, water, paperwork and some snacks. Heading into the kitchen she saw Danny was sat down at the table watching her intently. 'Have I done something wrong Danny?'

'No, just enjoying the view.'

She smiled and bent over to pick up a cloth she'd dropped on the floor. She wasn't wearing any panties 'What the fuck you doing Isabella?'

'What?' she said with that innocent voice and look

Danny strode over to her and gripped her wrists 'Your not wearing any panties and your brother is in the next room.'

'So, it's not like Steve's gonna touch me or anything is it?'

'What if you have to bend over to pick something up for him?'

She smiled sweetly 'then you'll have to make sure I don't have to bend over.'

'Get your sexy ass upstairs and put some panties on right now.' Danny knew his voice was gravelly with lust but there was no way he would allow Steve to see his sister's pussy and ass.

'Spoilsport.' but she grinned at him and went upstairs to put some panties on.

It was approaching Izzy's last week in school and boy was she thankful. The 'haole' chants had got worse and she'd ended up seeing the school nurse twice in the last week alone after she's been tripped over once and accidentally pushed down the stairs. She'd tried to hide it from both Steve and Danny but she'd failed miserably. Steve had seen the bandage on her leg and when she refused to say how she got it he called Danny up. As Danny had no idea either, he'd called up the school nurse and she told him Izzy had been brought in. So Izzy got a bollocking from Steve and when Danny arrived and said he'd brought some work over for Izzy to do. Steve told them to carry on upstairs to do what they needed. He put her over his knee and spanked her for not telling him. 'You'll get the rest of your punishment at school baby girl.' his voice rough

Izzy groaned 'You've just spanked me and your still looking to punish me? That's not fair Danny.'

He picked her up and looked her straight in the eyes 'Your not still questioning me are you?'

'No but I think it's unfair. I didn't tell you or Steve cus I knew he'd get pissed off and you'd want to try and protect me...'

Danny cut her off with a kiss 'Shut up and let me remind you on how this works. When those bitches at school start picking on you, you tell me and I deal with them. You don't hide anything from me Isabella do you understand me?'

'Yes. So what will the rest of my punishment be?'

Danny smirked 'Oh you will see and I already know you will hate it.' Standing up he dumped her on the floor, adjusted his trousers and left.

Izzy came downstairs to find Steve and Danny sitting on the sofa drinking beer 'Danny has told me he will have a word with those girls make sure they understand your off limits from now on.' Steve said

'Great.' Izzy said sarcastically

'Watch your tone Isabella, if Danny hadn't been kind enough to find out what had happened, I'd be in the dark and you know how pissed off I get when you don't tell me things.' Steve turned to look at her 'If I believed in corporal punishment, I'd bend you over my knee and spank you.'

Izzy's eyes grew wide 'You'd put me over your knee and spank me?' her voice grew higher as she said it

'Yes I would young lady' Steve said as he carried on drinking his beer

Danny turned to her and grinned. Izzy stuck her tongue out at him and went to the kitchen to get a drink. She was surprised to feel hands snake round her waist 'Do you think I should start to watch out for your brother Izzy?' Danny's breath ghosted over her ear

'That's a disgusting thought Danny Steve would never do anything to me.' Izzy was horrified he'd made the suggestion

'I dunno baby girl, you get off on calling me daddy. So why not imagine your brother spanking you? Just imagine this Danny is breathing huskily in her ear

'Steve finds out you've been a naughty girl at school and got detention but you hadn't told him. He found out through your teacher who rang to tell him why you were gonna be late. When you get home Steve is waiting and you don't suspect a thing.

He asks 'how your day was?'

You say 'fine.'

while Danny was whispering his story in her ear, he slipped his hand inside her jeans and into her panties feeling how wet she was

'Steve then asks 'why your late from school?'

You lie to him and say something like 'you went to the mall.'

He's pacing up and down the floor

You ask him 'what's the matter?'

He says 'he doesn't like you lying to him and he knows you've been in trouble at school.' You say 'it's not a big deal'

'but it is to Steve...' Danny starts rubbing Izzy's clit slowly, she puts her head on his chest panting slowly as he continues

'He's furious your not taking it seriously enough and threatens to 'spank you.'

You say 'go on then,' thinking he won't.

He grabs hold of you, puts you across his knee.

You start wiggling, telling him 'he's insane' and as you keep moving, your skirt rides up. Your wearing a thong, so your naked ass is on show. Steve feels his way down the curve of your ass cheek and you start begging and pleading him not to spank you'

Danny bites down on the lobe of Izzy's ear 'Beg not to be spanked.' while still rubbing her clit getting faster and faster

'Please don't spank me, I'm begging you don't spank me.' Izzy whispered

'Steve ignores your pleas and you feel his hand come down sharply on your ass.

You gasp at the feeling it provokes and he continues to spank you until your ass feels like it's on fire. Then his finger traces down from your sore ass until he reaches a moist patch. He asks 'Did you enjoy that Isabella?'

You know you shouldn't have but your so turned on you lie to him again and tell him 'you didn't.'

He sees straight through you and without warning plunges his finger into the tightness of your dripping hot mound.' As if on queue Danny does it and Izzy lets out an audible gasp

'He fingers you hard and fast and you can feel your orgasm building.' Danny was doing exactly that

'He tells you to stop lying cus only dirty little girls get turned on by being spanked and that's exactly what you are and he wants to feel you cum on his hand.'

Izzy is moaning loudly so with his other hand Danny clamps her mouth.

'Steve tells you how beautiful you look spread out on his lap with your ass glowing red from being spanked raised in the air and his finger in your pussy and tells you to cum now.'

With that Izzy's body went rigid, her head smacked off his collarbone and she was moaning shamelessly into his hand. Danny could feel her juices on his hand , he watched as her eyes rolled back in her head. His erection was pressing into her leg, turning round to make sure Steve was no where in sight, Danny pulled down Izzy's jeans and panties, unzipped and plunged into her sensitive hole, while still holding her mouth closed. It only took him 5 thrusts before he filled her with his cum. Letting go of her, she slid to the floor and Danny had to brace himself on the kitchen sink.

'Danny, Iz you guys ok in there?' Steve shouted in from the lounge

'Yeah Steve, we're good. Just making Izzy understand her attitude towards you was out of line and as her guardian you can punish her any way you see fit.' Danny shouted back a little breathlessly.

They heard Steve laugh 'Yeah and if she carries on being cheeky I just might do it.'

Izzy looked up at Danny eyes wide but sleepy looking 'Did you enjoy that baby girl?' Danny asked helping her up

All she could do was nod

'Come on you two the movie's starting.' Steve called out

Pulling her into a tight embrace they walked into the living room, Izzy sat between the two men. 'What movie we watching Steve?' she asked him

'Oceans Eleven.'

Settling down the movie started and Izzy could feel herself drifting off. Every so often she would open her eyes to see Danny watching her. Feeling an arm round her shoulders and pull her in she went with the flow, only to realise she wasn't going in towards Danny but Steve. Opening her eyes she watched as Steve smiled down at her then kissed her forehead, pulling her snug into his chest. Hearing his heartbeat Izzy couldn't fight it any longer and fell asleep against chest.


End file.
